


The Shapeshifter

by soovereignkyung



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multichaptered, Multiple chapters, SeHo - Freeform, Sehun X Junmyeon, maybe another ship? idk yet, please this is horrible i might drop it altogether, shit fest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soovereignkyung/pseuds/soovereignkyung
Summary: The lost city and a cat who seems just a bit too interested. This is more than Sehun can take.





	The Shapeshifter

_ “In a land divided by three - the land, the sky, and the sea - lied the kingdoms of Tribus, guarded by the angelic protectors of God; Peis, Agla, and Thel. Born and raised in the hands of the faithful children of God, the trio lived bountiful and lavish lives, filled with riches and an endless array of happiness. Peis and Thel, however, grew to have a bond that surely excluded Agla. Before they could put a stop to their sin, Peis and Thel fell in love, connecting the land and the sea as we know it. Soon enough, Agla discovered their adultery; angered beyond compare, Agla tore away her piece of Tribus - the sky - and in a final vengeful act, claimed the nearest village she could find, one by the name of Trevern, and converted the children of God into Children of Agla. Still, Agla remained heartbroken and betrayed, thus fled to the heavens to die in peace; it is said that the rain that drops from the dark, brooding clouds in the days of fall are the tears she sheds until this day.” _

All complete bullshit, obviously, but Sehun wasn’t about to let the old merchant know; he had filled Sehun’s bag with almost twice the load, something very convenient in his favor. 

“The tales are true whether you grimace or grime, young man.” 

Sehun looked up from the bag with a scoff and eyed the merchant, amused. “Trevern was thought to lie on the coast of Seisara,  _ sir,  _ and no matter what way you put it, no human being could ever live amongst the most dangerous land in all of Agleisa. Why even the mightiest Kriet would cower in fear, does the king ever again decide to send his men in search of this lost village of illusion.” 

Deep in his passion, Sehun barely registered the lean, wavering body that curled itself between the leather of his boots. 

“You needn’t be so haste, Sehun. There’s no fault in believing that which is the base of all life here on Algeisa. Trevern is a mere example of what kind of powers lie beyond our pathetic comprehension, and just how much we should learn to value our time here on this land.” 

A stray, Sehun discovered, was the tiny being trapped between his feet. About six to eight weeks, if its soft mewls were anything to go by. It played with the tassels drawn at his boot's laces; it seemed hungry yet unhurried, it’s pristine coat lazily sprinkled with specks of dust. 

The man continued his tale, scolding Sehun for the lack of respect toward his elders and ancestors before them. He was reprimanded again and again, annoyingly so, but the young boy learned to tune the old voice out. The kitten dabbled at the bag in Sehun’s hand, appreciative. Truly, the time for supper was near arriving.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to another shit show done by yours truly. 
> 
> I haven't written much these days but I happened upon this prompt on tumblr; I felt as though I had No Choice but to make my own version of this beautiful inquest. 
> 
> This will be a multi-chaptered wild ride from start to finish and I hold no regret other than exposing all of you to my terrible storytelling. 
> 
> please leave a comment, maybe kudo? just to let me know how it's going! Thank you!


End file.
